taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Apologize
'''"Apologize" '''is a song made popularized by the American rock band OneRepublic. On November 21, 2010, Taylor Swift mashed "Back to December" with the said song at the 38th American Music Awards. Her rendition in that event was graded as a "B-" in the Los Angeles Times, noting that "a brief end-song breakaway into OneRepublic's "Apologize" seemed unnecessary". She then performed the mash-up in a medley adding You're Not Sorry. It was included in her first live album, Speak Now: World Tour Live Back to December / Apologize / You're Not Sorry Lyrics I'm so glad you made time to see me How's life? Tell me, how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while You've been good, busier than ever We small talk, work and the weather Your guard is up, and I know why Because the last time you saw me Is still burned in the back of your mind You gave me roses, and I left them there to die So this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December, turn around and make it alright I go back to December all the time These days, I haven't been sleeping Staying up, playing back myself leaving When your birthday passed, and I didn't call Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side And realized I loved you in the fall And then the cold came, the dark days When fear crept into my mind You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye So this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night And I go back to December all the time It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind I go back to December all the time I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile So good to me, so right And how you held me in your arms that September night The first time you ever saw me cry Maybe this is wishful thinking Probably mindless dreaming But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't So if the chain is on your door, I understand And then he said it's too late to apologise It's too late He said it's too late to apologise It's too late And I said, this is me swallowing my pride Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night (It's too late to apologise) And I go back to December all the time It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine (It's too late to apologise) He said you're not sorry No, no, no You're not sorry No, no, no You're not sorry No, no, no You're not sorry No, no, no Category:Cover songs